Jar of Hearts
by koichii
Summary: A year since Gray and Natsu met and became a couple, the two try to work things out for the best but then an old flame enters the scene. What will happen? A lot of broken hearts on concrete floors. Literally and figuratively. Sequel to You in My Complicated Life!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A year since Gray and Natsu met and became a couple, the two try to work things out for the best but then an old flame enters the scene. What will happen? A lot of broken hearts on concrete floors. Literally and figuratively. Sequel to You in My Complicated Life!

A/N: Just a warning, Aquarius is here. She's super OOC. And a gender bending Angel! She'll be a guy in here. You'll find out why. I can't seem to find the appropriate character but her and I don't want to incorporate an OC so I just turned her into a male instead. Her name will be still Angel for it is sort of like a unisex name. In my perception. Haha! Hope you like it, minna.

The title is based on Christina Perri's song. I was listening to a Boyce Avenue cover of that song so I decided to use it. It sort of fits the story. :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**JAR OF HEARTS**

"I'm going ahead." Natsu announced that night, a minute exactly after his shift at the hospital ended.

"Weird. Usually you're staying on shift until you fall down where you're standing." Lisanna commented as she leaned back on the huge couch located at the doctors' lounge, watching her pink-haired best friend change into back into casual clothes.

Natsu shrugged as he put his boots on. "I have dinner with Gray and one of his associates tonight. Have to play the corporate partner once in a while." He said with a small roll of his onyx eyes. He and Gray had been married for a year already and at the process of getting used to the marriage, the couple had learned to make compromises here and there. So here is Natsu, getting ready to meet some of Gray's business associates. "I'm so excited." He added dryly.

Lisanna and Lucy laughed at the ever sarcastic pinkette. "Good luck, dear." Lucy said as the pinkette left the hospital.

* * *

Natsu was already in midtown when suddenly a car went spinning from the left towards his direction. Good thing the pinkette has fast reflexes so he was able to drag his car away before the other car could hit his own vehicle dead on the center and injure him gravely. He crashed into a post while the other car went flying and landed upside down. It instantly burst into flames.

The gel bag on the steering wheel prevented him from hitting his head hard. But still, Natsu saw stars when his head hit the door. He blinked furiously then looked up and cursed when he saw the flaming car up ahead. When he got out of the car, to see what he can do to help, he was met by a uniformed cop. "Sir, are you alright?" He asked, his gaze traveling all over Natsu to check the pinkette for any injury.

The pinkette nodded. "Yeah. What happened?" He asked as he watched a blue-haired woman, about a few years older than him, or so he thought, approaching the car as a team of firemen try to put out the fire. Natsu then realized that the woman's a cop, too. A detective perhaps.

The uniformed cop noticed him staring at the blue-haired woman. "My Lieutenant wants to talk to you, Sir." He said as he led Natsu to the MT van. "May I get your name?"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel," The pinkette replied, not using Gray's family name for he wanted to keep things simple. He knew that the moment someone learn who he really is, it would really be troublesome. "I'm fine." He told the MT who attempted to examine him. "I'm a doctor. I want to help if the driver of that car is still alive."

The uniformed cop nodded. "I'll inform the Lieutenant. If you would just wait here, Doctor." He then left and approached the woman who was now checking the extinguished car. The two talked for a while then the woman looked at him. She then turned back to the rescue team checking the car and the driver inside, said something then went towards Natsu.

"Doctor Dragneel, I'm Lieutenant Aquarius of the Zodiac Elite Team." The woman said the moment she went near Natsu. The Zodiac Elite Team is a group under the command of Fairy Tail composed of 12 strongest and the best of the best people in their chosen area of expertise in the whole planet. As far as Natsu knew, Loke was currently heading the said group. He looked at Aquarius again. She's a woman with light blue hair flowing down her waist and equally blue eyes that reminded the pinkette of the sea. "Are you alright?"

Natsu nodded. "Yes. How's the driver?" He asked and saw the answer in Aquarius' blue eyes. "What happened to him or her?"

"Tell me what you recall." Aquarius said. "I have to record this, if you don't mind."

"Sure, it's okay. I was driving to midtown when that car suddenly appeared on my left side, spinning towards me. It almost hit me had I not dragged the wheel and turned my car away. I hit the post and when I look up, I saw it already being devoured by flames." Natsu explained.

"Have you noticed any commotion before that?"

"No. All was perfectly normal. The traffic, the people occasionally crossing the street and others. What happened to the car? Was it a mechanical malfunction?" Natsu curiously asked. That's the only explanation he has for the incident. A mechanical malfunction would surely turn a car like that, spinning out of control.

Aquarius' blue eyes stared directly at Natsu's onyx ones. "The medical officer still has to make a formal statement but as of the initial investigation, we both came up at the same conclusion. The guy on the driver's seat was already long dead before his car went almost crashing on yours. He was gutted out and his throat was slit. We believe, _I _believe, he was murdered."

"What the fuck," Natsu swore under his breath. Albeit he's a doctor, he felt disgusted at the act. Murder would always disgust him. His grandfather had been murdered when he was eight and he thought that his older brother and cousin were murdered, too, but a year ago, he found that they were still alive. He turned to the damaged car and watched as the MTs bag and transport the charred body. "He was already dead when his car almost crashed into me." He repeated, anger seeping onto his voice.

"The car, I believe, was set on auto. Our technician back at the headquarters would verify that but I'm sure that it was." Aquarius replied. "Do you want me to call someone to get you, Doctor? Your car's pretty damaged, too."

Natsu glanced at his car that was badly damaged at the front and wondered briefly how he got out of it unharmed. He began to shook his head to refuse Aquarius' offer when he remembered the dinner with Gray. "Shit. I'm late. I have to go to the Palace." He said, referring to the five-star hotel that his raven-haired husband owned.

Aquarius raised an eyebrow, amused. "Funny, we're going to the same place. And I'm late, too. I'll give you a lift then."

"Thanks," Natsu said then he followed Aquarius to the woman's car.

* * *

When Natsu and Aquarius reached the Palace, they were already an hour late. "Thanks for the ride, Aquarius." Natsu told the blue-haired lieutenant then he hurriedly went to the Italian restaurant inside the hotel called Renaissance, not minding his tousled pink hair and clothes.

The capo cameriere**[1]** met him at the entrance with a disapproving look on his already strict face. Natsu wondered how he managed to do that flawlessly. "Mi dispiace, Signore, but we don't accept walk-ins." He said in an Italian-accented voice.

"How the hell do you run this place if you don't accept walk-ins?"

Before the capo cameriere could answer, Aquarius entered the restaurant. She'd changed into a dress more apt for dinner at a fancy restaurant like Renaissance. She shot Natsu an amused look when she saw the pinkette once more. "Well, it's you again, Doctor."

"Small world," Natsu commented then he turned back to the capo cameriere'. He was tired and he wanted to stretch his body down on a chair. And he wanted food. "I got a reservation under Fullbuster. Gray."

The capo cameriere stiffened for a moment before his expression changed into something apologetic. "Mi perdoni, Signore. I'll show you the way."

But Natsu waved him off for he'd already seen his lover seated at a corner of the restaurant that looked like reserved for VIPs. Gray was talking to another man. "Thanks, but I can manage." He said then he went to where the raven was with long strides.

Aquarius followed him. "I should've known. You're Gray's lover."

"You know him?" Natsu asked as Gray looked up and their eyes met. Cobalt blue met onyx. The pinkette's heart thumped wildly in his chest when those gorgeous blue orbs softened and his lips curved into a sexy smile.

"Heck, he's really hot." Aquarius said with a wistful sigh. "Good thing I love my husband, which would be the guy your man's having dinner with."

"Oh, small world indeed." Natsu murmured as they reached the table where Gray and Aquarius' husband was seated. "Sorry, got held up." He told the raven who stood up to greet him with a kiss.

"No offense taken." Gray said as he pulled a chair for the pinkette. He then turned to Aquarius who was being greeted by his husband, too. "You're looking good, Aquarius." He said then he gave the blue-haired woman a kiss on the cheek. Aquarius smiled and returned the compliment then she sat down beside her husband. Gray began the introductions. "Pinky, meet Scorpio, a friend and a business associate. Scorpio, my Natsu."

"Good to meet you at last, Natsu." Scorpio said with a wide smile on his ruggedly handsome face. He's a man with cropped black hair and equally dark eyes which crinkled at the corners as he smiled. Natsu calculated that the other man was in his mid to late 20's.

"You know me?" Natsu asked, his expression befuddled.

"Everyone does," Scorpio chuckled when the confusion on Natsu's face deepened. "Who wouldn't know the person who brought Gray down to his knees?" He asked rhetorically.

"Apparently, I don't." Aquarius said with a grin. "I didn't know him up until a while ago when he told the host about the reservation."

Chuckling, Scorpio kissed the top of Aquarius' blue head. "So I take it, you two have met?"

"Yeah," Natsu said as he and Aquarius dug into the food brought by a waiter. "She gave me a lift when my car got wrecked because–"

"Wrecked?" Gray cut the pinkette off. The raven looked at his lover with cold, steely eyes, checking for any injury and saw a bruise beginning to form on Natsu's forehead. "What did you mean wrecked?"

"Don't freak." Natsu said when Gray gripped his hand tightly. "Well, I got into a car accident on my way here but it wasn't my fault." He then began to explain everything.

"That's sick," Scorpio said then he turned to his wife. "And I assume you're primary."

Aquarius nodded. "Yeah. But let's not talk about it for now. Murder is unlikely a good topic over dinner."

"You tell me." Scorpio mumbled then he laughed when Aquarius elbowed him lightly on the side.

Gray handed Natsu a glass of champagne then he ran a hand on the pinkette's tousled hair. "You've got a bruise on your forehead, Doctor." He casually said. He really hate seeing marks on his lover. "You should've called me."

"I intended to but I found out Aquarius was going here so…" Natsu shrugged.

"Gray?" A soft, almost feminine voice called which made the two pairs of couple to look up. They saw a gorgeous white-haired young man, almost the same age as Natsu, approaching them. He was wearing black slacks, black leather shoes and a midnight blue dress shirt with three buttons opened, emphasizing his pale skin and his also blue eyes. "Oh, it's really you."

"Angel," Gray said and Natsu saw something on the raven's eyes but it was gone fast. The pinkette felt a sinking feeling in his heart when he saw Gray look at Angel, for a moment, the way he would look at him. It was the kind of look he would give only to Natsu. Gray rose and took Angel's hand in a brief shake, more of like squeezing of hands.

Angel smiled. "Of all the gin joints in the world…" He murmured. "It's been a long time, Gray. I heard about you all over the place. How are you?"

Gray smiled back. "I'm good." He replied then he motioned to Natsu beside him. "Angel, this is my husband, Natsu. My friend and business associate, Scorpio and his wife, Aquarius." He introduced. "Everyone, he's Angel. An old friend of mine."

Angel laughed lightly at that. "I'm not that old, Gray." He said then he turned to the other three. "Nice meeting you all, anyway." He turned back to Gray. "We should have lunch some time." He told the raven. "You know, go back and take a walk down memory lane." He smiled sweetly then he looked at Natsu. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"What? The lunch or the walk?" Natsu asked.

Angel laughed again. "You're funny. I shouldn't be bothering you. I have someone with me. See you, Gray." He gave the raven a kiss on the cheek then he went back to where his companion was.

"He's pretty for a man, Gray." Scorpio said as he gave Angel a last look. "He could actually pass up for a woman." He then gave a low whistle.

Aquarius rolled her eyes then she looked at Natsu. "Men and their fetishes." She muttered.

Natsu grinned at the comment but throughout the night, he knew that Gray's mind was on the man sitting across the room. He need not ask Gray about it for he could see it clearly on the raven's cobalt orbs. He knew his lover very well. And he felt sick whenever he remembers how the other looked at Angel for a second there.

"I agree with Scorpio. He's pretty." The pinkette said when they got home. He needed to know something about Gray and Angel or he'll go crazy.

"Hn," Gray inclined his head as he changed into a clean shirt. "Oh, Angel, yeah. He's a beauty ever since we're just kids. Many, boys and girls alike, fell for him."

And that comment made Natsu's heart sink even more. "And you're one of them."

Gray chuckled as he approached the pinkette. "I was just a child then." He pushed the smaller male down the bed then he trapped him there with his body. "Are you jealous, Pinky?" He teasingly asked as he nibbled on the pinkette's lower lip.

"Idiot. Why should I be?" Natsu snapped then he tried pushing Gray off him. "Let me go. I've got work to do."

"Hn," The raven-haired male only hummed then he dipped his head and crushed his mouth against Natsu's.

Natsu instantly wrapped his arms around Gray as he kissed the raven back. "Gray…" He murmured as the older male slowly took him.

"Mine," Gray whispered as he stared deeply into those onyx eyes that he loved, now resembling the colour of blood, as he slowly tortured them both. "Mine," with that single thought, he drove them both to the edge.

Gray pulled Natsu against him as they lay together on the huge bed. For the first time ever since they've been together, the raven fell asleep first. Natsu was left staring at the dark for a moment as the uneasiness in his heart remained.

* * *

[1] Capo cameriere means 'head waiter' in Italian while 'mi dispiace' means 'I am sorry'.

A/N: So this is chapter one! I don't know how long this will be since I still have to encode chapter two and see what will happen from there. By the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of You in My Complicated Life. Really appreciate it. Hope you like this one, too! :D

Please read and review.

~koichii


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed chapter one: **Crystalangel554, darkhuntressxir, MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster, theabridgedkuriboh, CsillaDream, arianamarie valdez, NephoPhobia, **and **TheBlackSwallow. **THANKS! :D

To those who followed/favourited this fic: **Otaku-TACO, qila wabi, WhatifStoryTeller, NephoPhobia, Dark Sorcerer of Fire, Jigoku-to-Hana, Moonlight-MidnightYaoi, fullbusterffic, CsillaDream, MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster, Crystalangel554, darkhuntressxir, AsDarknessSpreads, YaoixJoe 3,** and** gigintama. **Thanks, too! :)

Natsu's (sort of) old flame will also make his appearance in this fic. But on the later chapters. Haha. XD

Again, credits to J.D. Robb's 'In Death' series for the muse of this fic. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**JAR OF HEARTS**

He was all alone in bed when Natsu woke up the next day. He didn't find it unusual for Gray would always be up an hour or two before him. But he got puzzled when he didn't even see the raven-haired male on the main room, listening to the morning news while scanning the morning stock report or buying a small country.

_Must be having a holoconference. _The pinkette mused as he went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. But not before grabbing a huge mug of coffee from the Autochef to have his blood pumping and waking up fully.

Gray still wasn't there in the room when Natsu finished dressing and preparing everything. After programming another huge mug of black coffee, he went to the in-house 'link and inquired about the raven's whereabouts.

GRAY IS IN HIS OFFICE, PINKY.

_A holoconference it is. _The pinkette mused as he went to Gray's home office. The raven probably was buying another country or something else that would expand even more his already vast empire.

The door that linked their offices was open so he could hear his lover talking. He took a peek and saw Gray talking to someone on his 'link and since the raven was wearing a headset, the call was obviously engaged to privacy mode where Gray alone could hear what the person on the other line was saying.

"Oh, no, it's okay. My schedule's full today but I can manage lunch." Gray said then he fell silent as he listened to the other person on the line and laughed. "I know. Old habits die hard, Angel. I'll see you during lunchtime then." With that, he disengaged.

Natsu felt his gut tighten when he realized who Gray was talking to. "You're having lunch with Angel?" He asked as he went inside the office.

Caught off guard, Gray scratched the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly. "I was in a holoconference an hour ago. Angel remembered that I'm an early riser and caught up with me the moment I ended my meeting. We're having lunch later." He explained. "I was about to go back to our room but you're already up."

"Really?" Natsu mumbled. Gray didn't even nag him about breakfast or what he was wearing. And the pinkette didn't like it one bit. "Just remember you're married now, Gray. Married to me."

Gray raised one perfect brow at that. "What are you talking about? I'm not meeting Angel for anything but just catching up with him." He then let out a breath when the pinkette just stared at him. "Okay, where is this coming from? Why are you suddenly getting jealous, Pinky?"

"I'm not jealous." Natsu snapped. "I just don't get it why you introduced him as an old friend last night when he was obviously more than that." He was feeling insecure with Angel around. The white-haired male looks so perfect, in more ways than one.

"Natsu, that was a very long time ago." Gray said, a bit of frustration and amusement mixing in his voice as he spoke. "I didn't see any reason why it's important to be revealed. He's only asking me for an advice on the business area."

"Old habits die hard, right?" Natsu muttered sarcastically which made Gray's expression to turn grim.

"So you were eavesdropping, Doctor?" The raven inquired blandly.

"The damn door was open and I can't choose what I want and don't want to hear. You should've closed that damn door."

Gray let out an annoyed sigh. "For goodness' sake, Natsu, stop being jealous. I haven't seen Angel for a decade nor I've ever thought of him."

"You're thinking of him now." Natsu said then he turned around and left the room without letting Gray to speak again.

"Good morning, Natsu-kun." Macao, Gray's personal butler, greeted when he saw the pinkette getting down the stairs.

"What's good with it?" Natsu snapped as he snatched his coat from the butler's arm and wore it brusquely. He knew that the older man didn't do anything wrong to him but he was just too pissed to care. "Tell that man that if I'm jealous, I've had kicked his ass already." With that, he stormed out of the house.

When Natsu was gone, Macao turned to Gray who was standing at the middle of the staircase. "The doctor seems to be in a bad mood today." He commented.

Gray sighed for the nth time that day. "Angel's in town. I'm having lunch with him later and apparently, Natsu doesn't like it."

Macao stared at Gray for a moment without saying anything. "Must you complicate things?" He asked, knowing fully well that the raven understood what he meant.

And the raven looked irritated at that. "Bloody hell," He cursed. "I'm just going to have a fucking lunch today. What were you two thinking?" He grumbled then he turned around and went back up to his and Natsu's room.

* * *

Natsu was still in a sour mood when he arrived at the hospital. He tried no effort to hide it and people avoided his way as much as possible which was fine with him. He didn't wish to talk to anyone right now. He wanted to have some quiet time to think.

"Jealous my ass," He muttered under his breath as he went to his office. He decided that it's better to finish some paperworks piling on his desk when he was still pissed to avoid traumatizing anyone, especially the fragile patients.

A few minutes passed, amidst the sound of pen scratching on paper, the door opened and revealed Lucy. The blonde woman grinned at Natsu who just stared at her. She held up a box of doughnuts. "Lisanna said she's on a diet so I brought these to you instead." She said as she placed the box on the table and sat on the couch on the pinkette's office. "How's Gray?"

Natsu sneered at the mention of his raven-haired lover. "I think he's fine." He sarcastically replied.

Lucy shook her blonde head. Lisanna had been right about the marital problem. "Problem in paradise?"

Natsu began to open his mouth to deny it but reconsidered. He wanted to tell someone badly and the only person he wanted to talk and tell his feelings to wouldn't probably understand. He looked at Lucy, one of his two girl best friends. She would surely understand so she began telling the blonde doctor everything.

"And that Angel's still standing?" Lucy asked, her expression showed that she was irritated. "If he tries a move on Gray, you should kick his ass."

Natsu smiled weakly at that comment from Lucy. "Yeah, I will."

Lucy sighed then patted Natsu's pink head. She's worried about the pinkette. She knew that Natsu's not the one to speak about his real feelings. He tends to bottle it up to himself so as not to be a bother to anyone.

Well, that was before Gray.

"You should tell him that it hurts you, Natsu." She said in a quiet voice.

Natsu shook his head. "No. I already feel foolish without doing that." He said. Lucy sighed again.

* * *

Gray arrived at the restaurant where he and Angel decided to have lunch on time. He didn't get surprise when Angel wasn't there yet. He was long used to the white-haired male's little games. Ever since they were young, Angel seemed to prefer males over females. He'd make someone wait as if he's got little time for them. It worked most of the time, especially to the male species, and it made them crave for him even more. He ask for a glass of water as he waited for Angel. He could feel eyes, mostly flirty ones, directed on him but he ignored it. He stared at the glass in front of him as his mind wandered over to Natsu.

The pinkette wasn't the jealous type as far as Gray knew. Between the two of them, he's the possessive one, bordering on being extremely territorial. So it really surprised him, and pleased him a little, when Natsu got annoyed the moment he learned about his lunch with Angel.

"Sorry, I'm late." Angel said when he arrived thirty minutes later. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, I just arrived, too." Gray replied which made the other laugh.

"You really know me, Gray." Angel said as he gave the raven a sexy smile. "I hope Natsu doesn't mind that we're having lunch together now."

Gray shrugged. "There's no harm in having lunch with an old friend."

Angel smiled once more. "Yeah, you're right. Shall we order then?"

After giving their orders to the waiter, Angel turned back to Gray. "So what do you want to ask me about business?" The raven asked. One of the reasons why Angel invited him for lunch was to ask him something about business.

"I want to put up a business but I don't know how to and who are the right people to contact. I thought you might give me some help in that area." Angel replied. They stopped talking when their orders arrived and began eating.

The talk resumed after lunch when they were having coffee. "I'll give you names of people that could help you. That's all I can do, Angel. You should do this on your own." Gray said. He knew, from experience, that the young man in front of him wouldn't hesitate to do some illegal activities. Angel has this tendency to get bored easily and being involved in some risky activities was his own way of dealing with boredom.

Angel smiled and nodded. "Of course." Then he turned serious as he laid his hand atop Gray's. "It's been ten years since I last saw you, Gray. You never changed. You've just become more gorgeous. I'm sorry for what happened, for what I did."

Gray patted Angel's head. "It's alright. I've forgotten about it. We were just kids."

"No," Angel shook his head. "I've regretted what I did, when I left you and went away with that bastard. I realized you matter more to me than anyone else." The white-haired male's other hand went under the table and caressed Gray's left knee. "Do you think there's a chance of going back?"

Gray inclined his head as he pulled the hand away from his knee. "I just want you to know, Angel, before you do anything that would embarrass you, that I'm really in love with Natsu."

Angel shrugged then he smiled. "Just testing the waters." He said cheerfully. "So, tell me about Natsu. I heard he's one of the three Edolas prince."

"You won't like him." Gray said which made Angel's eyebrow raise. The raven smiled as Natsu's face popped into his mind. "He doesn't like shopping or anything that you would consider a luxury. He would prefer hacking his patients and he's got a temper."

"I'd like to prove you wrong." Angel said which had Gray raising his brow this time. The white-haired male smiled. "How about giving me the names now?"

* * *

Natsu was finishing a report about one patient that he'll be passing to Jellal when he had an unexpected visitor. "What do you want?" He asked blandly at Angel who's smiling at him.

The white-haired man shrugged as he sat on the chair in front of the pinkette's table instead of the more comfortable couch. "I just want to tell you that what Gray and I have was in the past already. You should not worry about it. I just asked for his help regarding a business that I want to put up because you know, the man's the best in everything." He giggled lightly at that.

Natsu shrugged. "I'm not worried. Many have come before you and it would just give me an early death if I worry. Besides, I have this." He raised his left hand and showed Angel his wedding ring, the ring Gray placed on his finger as a sign of his love and devotion to him. "He married me, not you. Why should I worry?" He smirked when the smile faded in Angel's face. Oh, it was a sweet moment.

"I don't like you."

"Oh, that hurt." Natsu said dramatically as he placed a hand on his heart.

"I wanted to prove Gray wrong when he told me that I wouldn't like you. But seems that he was right." Angel said then he stood up. "I'm not like the others, Natsu. I dumped Gray and left him. It was never the other way. And that didn't give him a closure." With that, he stalked out.

Natsu stared at the door for a moment. What Angel said just added another discomfort to the pinkette.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter two. I was a bit late on my schedule because I was watching Criminal Minds S08. One of the saddest seasons of the show, I must say. Who watches Criminal Minds here? :)

Please read and review. Thanks!

~koichii


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story, thank you so much! :)

* * *

**JAR OF HEARTS**

Natsu sported a headache when he got home that night. He was greeted by Macao at the door. "Natsu-kun, are you alright? You look pale." He asked as he got the pinkette's coat and folded it neatly on his arm.

Natsu forced a smile. "I'm fine, Macao." He said though he didn't feel like anywhere near in being fine. "Where's Gray?"

"Young master will be home a bit late. He called a while ago to inform me that he had to catch up with some meetings that he put off because his lunch with Angel ended a bit late than he expected." The butler informed, staring at Natsu's face closely, looking for any reaction to what he just said.

And what Macao revealed tripled Natsu's headache. "Oh, alright." He mumbled. _He didn't even call me. _He mused. He was about to go up when Macao stopped him. He looked at the butler questioningly when he turned back to him.

"Be careful with Angel, Doctor. He's dangerous and extremely manipulative. He'll do everything to get what he wants." Macao said.

"And he wants Gray." When Macao nodded, Natsu sighed. "What do you know about him, Macao?" He asked. Since Macao was with Gray when the raven was just a little boy, the pinkette knew the older man could tell him more about Angel and Gray's relationship.

"He and Young Master were childhood friends. Their families are close but not really that tight. Young Master and Angel grew up together and were almost inseparable. I can't say I like Angel for even though he was just a child, he was quite manipulative. He broke hearts and people apart." Macao explained. "They began dating when they were fourteen. Young Master's got blinders on everything where Angel was concerned. He couldn't see how manipulative and scheming he was. Then after a year, he left him without any word for another man. He just disappeared like he didn't exist. Young Master was very much infatuated with him."

"Infatuation is very dangerous." Natsu murmured which had Macao nodding in agreement. "What did Gray do after Angel left him?"

"Young Master went on with his life like nothing happened. But..." Macao heaved a deep breath before continuing. What he was going to say next would surely hurt Natsu though it happened a long time ago. "...he spent half of his youth doing things that Angel loved. He became involved in the arts, the fancy stuff, something like that just so he wouldn't lose his memory of him. Angel had been an inspiration to him."

"And he's the kind of person, regardless of gender, that would suit Gray." Natsu finished. He had long forgotten his headache and he was just feeling numb. His insecurities just heightened even more.

"I'd prefer you over Angel, Natsu-kun." Macao smiled when the pinkette looked at him with a baffled expression. "As far as I have observed during their youth, Angel only wanted to control Young Master. To tame him like what he did to his admirers. He never succeeded with that. I know he wouldn't love Young Master like you do. You care for him regardless of who he is and that's why I prefer you more than Angel."

Upon hearing Macao's words, somehow, Natsu's feelings lightened up. He smiled at the butler. "Thanks, Macao." He then turned to go upstairs. He has to work to do. His chaotic feelings can wait.

* * *

Natsu was having a private conversation on his 'link while pressing his fingers to his eyes to stop the headache when Gray walked in an hour later. He leaned against the doorway and watched him work. A scowl formed on his face when he noticed the pinkette's pale face.

"No. Look, you asked me of what I thought about it. And I don't consider him going out on his own because of his condition. The suicide note says he killed himself because he lost hope with his illness. I don't buy that, Detective. He's on his way to recovery. He didn't tell anyone about it yet. I just found it out when I checked his medical file and after I talked with his doctor." Natsu explained as he pressed his fingers harder into his eyes. He promised himself that he'll have a blocker later. "How could he commit suicide when he planned on going to a Caribbean cruise next week?"

The pinkette fell silent as he listened to the person on the other line for a moment then he sighed. "I sent you the list of medicines prescribed to him. It's not dangerous. It will only..."

Gray left Natsu when the pinkette began to talk in medical jargon. He went to the bathroom in the pinkette's home office and opened the medicine cabinet. He took out a blocker then went to the kitchen area where he opened the capsule and mixed it with a small amount of water. Registering that the pinkette has ended his transmission for the lack of sound on the other room, he went back. He tipped the contents of the glass on his mouth but didn't swallow it.

Natsu was pressing the bridge of his nose when Gray went back to the room. He opened his eyes when the raven tipped his chin up. "Hey, I didn't-" His words died on his throat when Gray dipped his head and sealed his mouth so the raven could transfer the liquefied blocker to him mouth to mouth. "What the heck. What was that?" He asked, baffled, when the older male let him go. Natsu could taste him and another substance in his mouth as he tried to comprehend what was that Gray forced into him.

Gray wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb as he sat at the corner of the pinkette's desk, facing him. "That's a blocker, Pinky. You'd just argue with me if I suggested it so it was better I did that. I could clearly hear the pounding of your head in the hallway."

Natsu glared at Gray as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Idiot. You need not do that. I was planning to take a blocker anyway."

"I like my way more." The raven-haired male grinned when the pinkette glared even more at him. He tipped the latter's chin up again. "What happened? You look so pale."

Natsu slapped Gray's hand away then he leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. He's so tired and he's got a fucking headache. All he wanted to do was sleep but he still got work to finish. "One patient at the hospital terminated himself at his house this afternoon. That's what the police say but I don't buy it. He was recovering fast and he was so jolly." He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms. "Or maybe I misjudged him."

Gray positioned himself behind the pinkette's chair and began to massage the latter's temples, making him sigh in comfort. "I got a hint of what you were working on when I heard you talking with a detective a while ago." He said as his hands went to the pinkette's shoulders, untying the knots in that stiff muscle, making the other moan softly. He smiled then he bent down and planted a kiss atop Natsu's pink head. "And I know you, Doctor. Your instincts are hardly wrong." The smaller male in front of him froze which made the raven raise an eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

Natsu shook his head. "Nothing, nothing." He mumbled. He couldn't tell Gray what he felt about Angel. He wouldn't believe him for sure. "Did you have dinner already?" When the raven shook his head, he got up from his chair. "Same here. I'll get us dinner then." With that, he went to the kitchen part of his office. Gray just followed his retreating figure with his eyes.

* * *

"He went to the hospital today."

"Who? Angel?"

"No. The Tooth Fairy."

Gray raised an eyebrow at Natsu as he sipped on his wine. They were having dinner as of the moment. "Just as I thought. Did he give you a dollar?" He smiled when the pinkette frowned at him. "I think Angel got challenged when I told him that he wouldn't like you."

"Yeah, he didn't like me." Natsu said blandly as he brought a piece of chicken to his mouth. "So what did you talk about over lunch?" He got surprised at how his voice sounded so casual, the exact opposite of what he was feeling inside. He was anything but casual.

Gray shrugged as he copped a piece of chicken from the pinkette's plate. "The old days and business. He wanted to have a business here in Fiore and I gave him contacts that would help him." He replied, not mentioning how Angel tried to make a move on him. He deemed it unnecessary for Natsu to know about and the pinkette would only just get pissed with it while telling him 'I told you so'.

"You won't help him yourself?"

"No. I've made it clear that I would only recommend people to him and not help him personally."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that Angel's not really the one who always follows the rules. I don't want to risk it. Sure, I've made several things that crossed the law but that was in the past. And factor in that I'm an officer of Fairy Tail. I don't want to incur Erza's wrath." He shivered a bit at that. "Plus, you wouldn't like it."

Natsu didn't say anything with that and just went on eating. "How did you know I wouldn't like it?"

Gray shook his dark head. "You've been scowling every time he's mentioned. That was my first clue." He smiled. "Don't think about him, Pinky. He's just someone in the past. So are we good now?" He asked as he nuzzled the younger male's cheek.

The feeling of uneasiness in Natsu's chest lessened a bit but it was still there. "Maybe," He said. Gray growled playfully then he pulled the pinkette down on the couch with him.

* * *

Aquarius was waiting for him in his office at the hospital when Natsu went to work the next day. The blue-haired lieutenant was sitting on one of the visitors' chair while sipping a go-cup coffee.

The woman smiled when she saw him. "It's good to see you again, Natsu. Jellal let me in and told me to wait here. I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Natsu asked as he took off his jacket and slung it on his swivel chair. He programmed himself a cup of coffee before settling down behind his desk.

"I've got a case running and we've got some maniac who kills doctors. Well, not just ordinary doctors but heart surgeons for that matter." Aquarius began. "Either he or she is another doctor or just someone who has a grudge to them. I want you to be a consultant on this case, Natsu. I've already told Jellal about it and he told me that it will be your decision."

Natsu's brows furrowed as a scowl formed on his face. "A serial killer of heart surgeons?" He repeated just to confirm that he hadn't heard wrong. His expression darkened even more when Aquarius nodded. "I don't really watch the news or read the newspaper but I've heard talks circulating here that two people were killed for the past week. They were mutilated but I didn't pick up that they were doctors."

"Information about the victims was kept from the public. Orders from Loke." Aquarius explained then she got something out of her bag and handed it to Natsu. "These are the victims and what that bastard did to them."

"Shit," Natsu cursed as he stared at the pictures Aquarius handed him. Murder would always make him sick. Cold-blooded murder even more so. A man and a woman were shown on two different pictures. The two just looked like they were sleeping though the dark stain on their chests where the heart was located gave it away. "I knew them. They were my professors on medical school." He muttered, his eyes never leaving the pictures. "He took their hearts out."

Aquarius nodded. "It was done with such precision that only a surgeon or a very skilled person could make. The hearts were the only thing missing and they were both found in their homes." She said as she took the picture from Natsu who handed them to her. "So, you want in?"

The pinkette nodded, his eyes blazing with determination. "Yes. I'll help you take the bastard down."

* * *

A/N: Murder! I think I'm watching too much Criminal Minds and reading too much Mary Higgins Clark. XD

Please read and review! :)

~koichii


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My eternal gratitude to those who continue to support me, this fic and this pair. Cheers! :)

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine.

Question: A friend of mine speculated that maybe Zeref and Mavis were siblings. Mashima-sensei did announce that there will be an unconventional pair that would turn out as siblings on the show. Who is it in your opinion? Just curious. I hope it's not Zeref and Mavis. I totally ship them. :D

Warning: A bit of a gore. Just a tiny bit. :3

* * *

**JAR OF HEARTS**

"How's Aquarius?" Gray asked as he and Scorpio met over lunch that day. "I hope she's fine."

"She's good, thanks." Scorpio replied. "How about Natsu?"

"Very much fine. And still very stubborn." The younger raven said which made Scorpio laugh.

"It's our fault we married kick asses." Scorpio added which made Gray grin. Then the older man turned serious. "Natsu's a doctor, a heart surgeon to be exact, right?"

"One of the best." Gray said, his smile widening as an image of Natsu came into his mind. However, his smile faded when he registered Scorpio's serious demeanor. "Why?"

"I'm not supposed to tell this to anybody else since it's something that Aquarius is currently working on." Scorpio began. The man was also a member of the Zodiac Elite Team and he knew about Gray's position in Fairy Tail and the possibility of him being suspended due to breaking protocol and compartmentalization. "But I'm worried about Natsu. I consider the two of you as friends."

"What it is, Scorpio?" Gray asked patiently. He knew he was breaking protocol, too, but if it concerns Natsu, he's ready to risk anything.

"Aquarius caught a case. Two people mutilated in their homes. Same MO. The killer made them inhale chloroform to make them sleep then he or she got their hearts. It was cleanly done and done with precision -if you consider slicing a person's stomach and ribcage clean- that she's looking at doctors as suspects, especially heart surgeons." The older man said.

Gray raised one perfect eyebrow. "So Natsu's in her shortlist." He said, voice so calm that it sent chills down Scorpio's spine.

"Aquarius is looking at every doctor here in Magnolia. Everybody is on her shortlist, Gray. Everyone is involved until she decides that they aren't. Natsu isn't a suspect anymore but I think, and Aquarius thinks so, too, that he's turned to be a potential victim."

And that made Gray's blood go cold. "What?"

"We just thought about it. I hope we're wrong but it doesn't hurt to be cautious, right? Those two who were killed were heart surgeons."

* * *

"Gray-sama, the engineers of Project Delta are already at the conference room." Levy said when Gray returned to his office after his lunch with Scorpio.

"Tell them I'll be there in ten minutes, Levy." The raven-haired male said as he pulled out his personal palm 'link and tagged Natsu. "I just have to make an important call. Thanks."

Levy nodded then she left the office to give Gray privacy. She knew that when the raven uses his most private personal 'link, he's going to call Natsu. It's the 'link that the raven would always bring with him and would always answer anytime and anywhere because his pink-haired lover was the only one who knows that number.

And the bluenette noted, Gray was wary of something. And by the looks of it, it concerns the doctor.

Meanwhile, Gray got both frustrated and more worried when he was directed to Natsu's voicemail. _Could be in surgery. _He mused to placate himself. He decided to leave a message. "Doctor, the moment you see this, tag me back. I'll be waiting. I love you." With that, he finished transmission and pocketed the 'link. He then headed to the conference room and decided that if Natsu wouldn't contact him within an hour, he'll go to the hospital and check on him personally.

* * *

But Natsu tagged him back after thirty minutes. Gray was in the middle of a meeting with his project engineers when the call came. "Gentlemen, ladies, I'll just answer this one. It's very important. Why don't you have a five-minute break?" He suggested then he went to his office to accept the transmission. "Hello, Pinky." Relief washed over him and his heart settled back when Natsu's exhausted but nevertheless adorable face swam on screen. The raven noted that the pinkette was still wearing a surgical mask and was sporting a tousled hair. So he was right on the dot about the other being in surgery. That settled his gut even more.

"I just got to my 'link and–" Natsu stopped talking when he saw something in Gray's expression. He took the mask off. "Is something the matter?" He asked, worry lacing his voice.

Gray shook his head as he smiled softly. He hates it when he would worry the pinkette. "No, nothing. I just wanted to see you." He said. "What time will your shift end?"

"I'm serving OT. I've got to monitor a patient who underwent surgery today." Natsu replied then he stared intently at Gray and noted that the raven looked rather pale. "I'm clocking out for an hour though. How about you accompany me? I haven't had lunch yet."

"Your eating schedule is a bit late, Doctor." Gray commented which made Natsu pout at him. He grinned. "Okay, give me fifteen minutes. I have to finish a meeting first."

"Oh. I pulled you out of something. Sorry."

"No, it's alright. I asked you to tag me back asap so I was sort of expecting it." Gray grinned again at the pinkette. "I'll be there in fifteen."

"Okay. And Gray?" Natsu smiled. "I love you back." Then he disengaged.

The pinkette was already long gone from the screen but Gray still continued to stare at it. When he finally got back to his senses, he went back to the conference room with a foolish smile on his handsome face.

* * *

"Okay, tell me." Natsu said when he and Gray settled at the corner of a coffee shop. He ordered coffee cake and black coffee while the raven got Irish tea.

"Tell you what?" Gray asked though they both know that Natsu know he know what the pinkette meant.

Natsu rolled his eyes for form. "Tell me what's bothering you, pal. You look a bit pale a while ago. And you still do." He covered the raven's hand with his own. He rarely sees the other pale and anxious so it worried him. "Problem?"

Gray sighed as he turned their hands and linked his fingers with Natsu's. He smiled when the pinkette held on tight. "I had a lunch meeting with Scorpio today. He told me about Aquarius' latest case." He began then he saw something in those onyx orbs that had his blood turning cold again. "You know about it." He stated, voice utterly calm it gave Natsu the chills just like Scorpio.

"Wait a minute. Before you get pissed, just wait a goddamn minute." Natsu said as he tightened his hold on Gray's hand. "I just learned about it today. Aquarius went to the hospital to ask me to be a consultant on the case."

The raven's cobalt blue orbs went as hard as steel at what he heard. "I knew the victims, Gray. They were my teachers in med school. They helped me. I want to help them now."

"Do you know how many heart surgeons are here in Magnolia?" Gray asked. "There are only ten of you. And now two are dead. I don't think it was a coincidence that they were both heart surgeons."

"What do you want me to do then?" Natsu asked as he looked deep into Gray's cobalt orbs. They revealed nothing to people who doesn't know him that much. But because he knew the raven, he could see the worry and the frustration he was battling with. "Gray," He laid a hand on the raven's cheek. "I know you're worried for me. If you want me to step out, I will."

Gray shook his head again. "You'd certainly do that if I ask you to. But you wouldn't like it. You wouldn't want to sit there and do nothing when you can certainly do something to help. So it wouldn't be right if I ask you to step out of it." He smiled at the pinkette. "But I'm going to stay close."

Natsu furrowed his brows. "You're already close." Gray laughed which the pinkette intended to. "Okay, that's better." When the raven looked confused, he smiled. "Until a while ago, you had worry etched in your pretty face. I prefer you laughing and smiling. You worried me, you know."

Gray raised their entwined hands and brought them to his lips. "I love you, Natsu."

The pinkette grinned. "I know. Sucker."

"That wouldn't guarantee you a huge bowl of chocolate sundae which happened to be this shop's specialty."

"Umm... I love you back?"

The raven smiled as he transferred beside Natsu. "That's more like it." Then ignoring the pinkette's warning glare, he tipped his chin up and gave one short hard kiss. "When you're done with work, tag me. I'll fetch you."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at him. "Nothing's going to happen to me. I can take care of myself."

Gray kissed him again, this time longer and harder. He grinned at the now irritated expression on Natsu's face. "I know. But let's just say I'm covering the bases."

* * *

"I agree. This is the work of someone who has at least, pretty decent medical knowledge." Natsu said as he and Aquarius studied the photos of the victims sent by the lab technicians. The pinkette was monitoring a patient and was serving OT when the blue-haired lieutenant came back to his office, asking for a short consult. Apparently, she had received the more detailed crime photos from the lab. It was already three in the morning but cops and doctors like them were used to working very late.

Aquarius nodded. "Yeah, but why keep the heart?" She mumbled more to herself than to Natsu. "Is it some sort of a trophy or does it symbolize something?"

Natsu stared at the photos again, not saying anything. He really couldn't comprehend why someone would do this sort of thing. He was sure, and he knew that Aquarius knew, too, that the victims were conscious as their bodies were ripped apart by the killer, taking their hearts out. Worst case scenario, they may have seen their hearts beating at the hands of the said perpetrator at the last few seconds of their lives. _Shit. _He cursed in his head. Such cold-blooded murder. "It was personal." He suddenly blurted out, surprising both Aquarius and himself. He went on when the woman looked at him questioningly. "The cutting of the heart was done antemortem. He or she wanted them to suffer and the tox reports didn't state any drugs on their systems except for a light dose of chloroform that might have been used to subdue them. That aside, they felt the pain as the killer ripped them apart." He paused, looking at the photos on his desk again.

"I could hear a 'but' in it." Aquarius said. "Go on, Natsu."

The pinkette remained silent for a moment then he slowly shook his head. "I don't know. It's weird for me and I'm no behavioural scientist or some elite profiler but the killer's actions showed his or her guilt over what he or she has done. I mean, he has to undress the victims to take the heart out properly but why did he or she bother to dress them up again? If it's personal, he or she is acting all weird. Stripping someone is like stripping them off of their power and dignity. It's humiliating them, one way or another. But he or she dressed them back up. That spells guilt to me."

Aquarius nodded at that. "You'd make a good cop, Natsu." She commented which made the pinkette smile wearily at her. "Thanks for the insight. Revenge can be a good motive to kill someone. We're looking and cross-referencing patients of the two victims who might carry a grudge but so far, none was raising a flag. In the meantime, be vigilant. We don't know when and where this lunatic would strike." She stood up and collected the photos. "I'll go ahead. Thanks again." When Natsu nodded, she left.

A few minutes passed after Aquarius left, the door to Natsu's office opened again and revealed a worried-looking nurse. "Doctor, Yukino-san left her room again."

Natsu sighed as he rubbed his right temple. Yukino was a young woman who was admitted to the hospital a few months ago due to her failing heart. She was still waiting for a compatible heart so she could have a transplant and extend her life. She was staying at the hospital so Natsu could monitor her better. Despite her weak heart and constitution, it was the young woman's habit to stray out of her room which worried and scared the nurses and annoyed Natsu. _What was she thinking? It's already late. _He muttered to himself as he stood up. "Let's go find her. She couldn't be far."

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? :D

~koichii


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just want all of you to know that this fic will be shorter that 'You in My Complicated Life'. But I don't know by how many chapters though. And oh, to **extremebookworm**, I cannot promise I'll update every two days. Maybe one or two times a week. I'm busy with work. Hope you understand. :D

Note: Another character will be introduced in this chapter. You all know him. And yes, he's SORT OF Natsu's old flame. :D

To the reviewers of chapter 5: **theabridgedkuriboh, WhatifStoryTeller, bluecrushsurfergirl, Bloodyredblackwolf, darkhuntressxir, Crystalangel554, TheBlack Swallow **and **extremebookworm**, thank you! I'm really touched that you like this story. :3

P.S. I love Italy. :)

* * *

**JAR OF HEARTS**

Gray was already at the hospital though Natsu hasn't called him yet that he was ready to go home. The raven just finished a holoconference and became rather restless so he decided to come over and wait for the pinkette to finish his overtime. Maybe he could annoy the other until he would give up and finally clock out.

With that thought in mind, Gray headed to Natsu's office which was located at the third floor of the hospital. The elevator he took was empty except for a white-haired young woman in her late teens to early twenties. The raven wondered for a moment why she was here when it was already four in the morning and that's when he noticed the bracelet around her wrist that indicated she's one of the patients of the hospital. And he mused, she looked familiar.

The young woman smiled when she noticed him looking at her. "Visiting hours are over, Mister. It's almost four in the morning." She said good-naturedly.

"I'm not visiting any patient, Miss. I'm fetching my husband. He's a doctor here." Gray replied as he ordered for third floor. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed by now."

The young woman's smile never faded as she inclined her head. "I just wanted to have a walk. I'm about to go back to my room. It's on the third floor, too." She said. "What's your husband's name? I might know him."

"Natsu Dragneel," Gray answered then he motioned for the young woman to get out first the moment the elevator doors opened. "I'll escort you to your room. It's already dark here."

"Thank you," The young woman said as she walked side by side with Gray. "So you're Dr. Natsu's husband? That's nice. I'm Yukino, by the way."

"Gray Fullbuster," The raven-haired male replied.

Yukino, seemingly deep in thought, nodded. "I see. Dr. Heartfilia and Dr. Strauss were right." She murmured which didn't go unheard by Gray.

"Right about what?" He asked, his deep voice laced with curiousity.

"That you're the reason for the change in Dr. Natsu." The white-haired young woman replied matter-of-factly. "I didn't mean to hear it. They were talking near me yesterday." She hastily added.

Gray's curiousity intensified as he lifted one perfect brow. "What change?"

"They said Dr. Natsu's the most serious doctor here and I agree with that. The nurses even say he's an ass-kicker and again, I agree. But he's sad. Lonely. They said that even though he has friends, it weren't enough. He tries to hide it from everyone but he's lonely and sad." Yukino said.

Gray silently agreed with her. Lonely was his first impression on Natsu. Beneath the exterior of the aloof and sarcastic adult was the grieving, scarred child. Heaven knew how he so wanted to ease all of the pinkette's pains and fears the moment he learned more about him.

"That's what they said." Yukino went on, pulling Gray out of his thoughts. "Then they said that now he's changed. The sadness was gone and there's some sort of twinkle in his eyes now. I've seen that twinkle myself. My first thought was he's got a special someone. Seems like I got it right."

_Two special someone, _Gray thought. Another reason that erased the loneliness and sadness from Natsu was his brother, Zeref. The older raven was alive as opposed to what everybody believed.

"Yukino!" Someone called which made the two look up. They saw Natsu, followed by a nurse, coming towards them. "You alright?" The pinkette asked the young woman the moment he got near them.

Yukino smiled as she nodded. "Yes, Dr. Natsu. I was just taking a walk for I couldn't sleep. Gray-san saw me and offered to take me to my room." She motioned to Gray who was standing silently beside her and looking at Natsu with a small smile on his handsome face. "I'm going back to my room now. Thank you." She gave the raven-haired man a kiss on the cheek then she went with the nurse back to her room.

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked Gray the moment they were alone on the hallway.

Gray didn't answer immediately. Instead, he stared at Natsu's onyx eyes for a moment and smiled in satisfaction when he saw something there. _You're not going to be alone anymore, Pinky. _He silently promised. He then ran a hand on the tousled pink hair and tugged it affectionately when the younger male scowled at him for not answering. "I'm taking you home. It's four in the morning already."

Natsu was about to protest when he noticed Gray's still alert but nevertheless tired cobalt blue orbs. "You didn't sleep." It wasn't a question.

Gray shook his head. "No. I was in a holoconference that ended just an hour ago."

And the pinkette could see that his lover needed rest just as he does. And he knew that Gray wouldn't be resting until he also does. "Okay, let's go home. I'll just get my coat at the office." He started to turn but then he suddenly found himself pinned against the wall with Gray's mouth on his.

"You won't be alone again." The raven-haired male said when he finally raised his head. He looked deeply onto the pinkette's onyx orbs before planting a kiss on the tip of the other's nose. "Natsu, I love you." He said with a soft smile on his handsome face.

"Oh, I heard about that. There's a rumor going on around here that I love you, too." Natsu replied which made Gray chuckle. The pinkette smiled at the comforting sound then he kissed the corner of the raven's mouth. "We won't be alone anymore, Gray. We won't be."

* * *

"We're going to Italy?" Natsu asked while he and Gray were having breakfast that morning. They went to bed at five in the morning and were up by eight. In Natsu's case, that is. Gray got up at seven to have a short holoconference with his staff.

The raven-haired male nodded as he buttered a toast and handed it to the pinkette. "A grand prix's going to be held there later and we're sort of invited." He said. "It's your day off. We'll come back tomorrow morning."

"Mmm…" Natsu bit onto the toast and chewed thoughtfully. "We can go to Edolas after. I want to surprise Zeref and Laxus." After Purehito was caught, with Ur's help, Zeref, with the assistance of Laxus, took over Edolas. The pinkette's identity was also revealed but he chose to remain as Natsu Dragneel and be with Gray in Magnolia.

Gray stared at Natsu for a moment. "Are you sure?" He asked. He knew the latter didn't want to come back to Edolas because of what happened to him there when he was still a child. The trauma was lessened but it was still there, lurking in the shadows of Natsu's subconscious, patiently waiting for the exact moment to strike back at the pinkette.

Natsu nodded. "I have to go back to Edolas sooner or later. We both know that. So I'd rather do it sooner."

Nightmares still haunt the pinkette in his sleep and Gray knew that the trip to Edolas would either decrease or worsen it. Either way, the raven decided to stick with Natsu. He got the hand his lover subconsciously fisted and brought it to his lips. "Don't worry, Natsu. I'm here. I won't leave. Promise."

Natsu smiled at Gray. He would always consider it a miracle that someone as perfect as the raven, loves him. "Thanks,"

Gray's pocket 'link beeped before the raven could reply, signaling an incoming call. He pulled it out of his pocket without letting go of Natsu's hand. He sighed quietly when he saw that the caller was Angel. He directed the call to voicemail and pocketed back the 'link which had Natsu raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" The pinkette asked.

Gray shook his head. "It's not important." He replied with a smile. "Why don't you finish your breakfast? Then we'll grab a shower and go."

"_We_?" Natsu repeated suspiciously. "Why don't you go ahead and I'll finish my food here." An eyebrow was, once more, raised when Gray grinned at him. "Perv,"

"Guilty," The raven stood up and picked his pink-haired lover up then he strode towards the bathroom, laughing and ignoring the other's colourful curses and protests.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Natsu asked when he and Gray were ushered in a private room where several people, those who look like VVIPs, were staying.

"We can have a clear view here, Pinky." Gray replied as he pulled the pinkette onto one of the plush couches in the room.

It didn't surprise Natsu that everyone in the room knew Gray and for five minutes, the pinkette was introduced and forced to socialize with them. By the time they were able to sit down again, Natsu was trying to stop himself from scowling.

Gray took his hand and squeezed it lightly. The raven smiled when the pinkette looked questioningly at him. "Thanks,"

"For what?"

"For not punching anyone." The raven replied, still smiling. He could clearly see that Natsu was already irritated but he doubted that everyone, except him, could see that.

"Next time, we sit outside, at the grandstand. It's more fun there." Natsu said as he looked outside, through the glass windows, longingly. "Sitting outside and cheering along with the crowd is part of watching the race, It's livelier." He added as he watched the racers and the mechanics checking the sports cars. The race will start thirty minutes from now.

"You want to be outside?" When Natsu nodded, Gray pulled out his 'link and texted someone. After a few minutes, he stood up, pulling the surprised pinkette along with him then they went out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked. "The race is about to start."

The raven didn't respond at that. He just went on walking the hallway. The pinkette scowled and was about to speak again when he saw a man in a suit, looking like a bodyguard, standing by the door leading outside to the grandstand. "We managed to find two brothers willing to exchange with you, Sir." He informed. "Enjoy the race."

Gray nodded. "Thanks, Joshua." He said then he turned to his pink-haired lover who's already scowling at him. He grinned, fully understanding the reason behind that scowl. "Let's go?"

"I really hate it when you do that." Natsu said as they squeezed in the throng of people on the grandstand.

"Which was…?" Gray asked, still sporting a grin. He really has this habit of irritating his lover. It was petty, he admit, but he enjoyed irking him.

"Oh, bite me." Natsu snapped then he threw Gray a glare when the latter bit his earlobe. He was about to snarl at the raven when someone caught his eye. He stared intently at the racing field, to the man with the messy blonde hair, wearing a racing suit and talking to another man who looked like a car maintenance crew. "Hey, is that Hibiki Laytis?"

Gray followed Natsu's gaze and nodded. "Yeah. You know him?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu nodded without taking his eyes off Hibiki. "Mmm. We went to med school together. He dropped out after second year though." He explained then he grinned. "So he became a racer huh. Finally living his dream."

"He's the current champion."

"Really?" Natsu asked, his grin widening. He then stood up. "Wait, I'll just wish him good luck. That bastard," Then without waiting for Gray's reply, he began his descent to the racing field.

Gray got up, too, and followed the pinkette. Several thoughts were swimming in his head.

* * *

Hibiki was busy watching his crew checking his car when someone whacked the back of his head, hard. "What the fuck –" He turned around and saw an adorable pinkette smirking at him. His eyes then twinkled when he recognized the said pinkette. "What the heck, Natsu."

Natsu grinned at him. "Of course, it's me, Hibiki, you bastard."

The blonde man laughed then he surprised Natsu by pulling him in his arms and kissing him hard on the mouth, unmindful of the millions of people who saw them. As expected, gasps and cheers were heard among the crowd. "How are you? I heard about you being the youngest prince of Edolas. Was that true?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." The pinkette replied which made Hibiki laugh again. "So you're finally living your dream huh."

"Unfortunately," The blonde said which made Natsu laugh this time. He grinned when he noticed Gray standing a few inches from them, handsome face completely devoid of any emotions. "Hey, Gray. How'd ya doing?"

"You know each other?" Natsu asked as he looked back and forth at the two men.

"Unfortunately," Gray replied which made Hibiki laugh. "And it would be really so unfortunate if you wouldn't be able to join the race when I break your arms if you don't let go of Natsu." He added.

Natsu scowled while Hibiki grinned at the threat. "Oopps! So you being married wasn't a joke? And to Natsu of all people." He said jokingly but he let go of the pinkette. He knew that Gray wasn't really serious but he doesn't want to risk it. After all, the raven-haired male was known for being extremely territorial.

Natsu's scowl deepened at Hibiki's comment. "Bastard. How did you know each other?"

"Oh, Gray owns the team I'm in." Hibiki said casually which made Natsu gape at his raven-haired lover. The blonde grinned once more. "We'll talk later, okay? I'll treat you to lunch after I win."

"I wonder when that'll happen." Natsu said. Hibiki laughed. "Anyways, good luck."

"How about a good luck kiss?" The blonde asked. Natsu snarled at him. "Just kidding," He told Gray, the grin on his face still intact.

The pinkette snorted. "Good to see you again, you bastard." He said then he turned around and went back up the grandstand, leaving Gray and Hibiki alone.

Hibiki chuckled as he watched Natsu leave. "He's really something, isn't he?" He asked Gray.

"Yeah," The raven replied as he observed Hibiki. He couldn't mistake the look in the blonde man's eyes as he watched Natsu. Hibiki Laytis is in love with his pinkette. "And he's mine." He added which made Hibiki to look at him.

"Unfortunately," The blonde said with a grin as he shook his head. "You're such a lucky guy."

* * *

A/N: And there's Hibiki for you minna~! Please leave a review. Thanks! :)

~koichii


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I really took my time in updating. Gomen ne! Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 5: **extremebookworm, akaitenshi17, WhatifStoryTeller, theabridgedkuriboh, darkhuntressxir, Crystalangel554, TheBlackSwallow **and **bluecrushsurfergirl.** :)

A new character will be introduced in this chapter. Pardon me if you don't like him or something. I haven't thought of using someone else. Lol.

Warning: This is unedited! I'm pressed for time. Please excuse the mistakes. If you find one, please point it out to me and I'll change it instantly. Thanks! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**JAR OF HEARTS**

"What were you talking about with Hibiki huh?"

"Several things," Gray said with a shrug as he went back to his seat beside Natsu. He handed the pinkette a bottle of cold water that his chauffer, Wakaba, had brought for him.

Natsu pouted at Gray's response. He was opening his mouth, to retort to his raven-haired lover when someone spoke from behind them, beating him by just a few seconds.

"Gray? Natsu?" The couple looked behind them and saw Angel coming towards them with a black-haired man that looked like in his late thirties. The white-haired male smiled at them. "What a coincidence. I didn't know you're here, too."

Natsu fought the urge to roll his eyes at Angel's words. He took a huge gulp from the mineral water instead to stop himself from saying something sarcastic. _Didn't know my ass._

"I didn't know you like watching the grand prix, Angel." Gray said. "You hate crowded places like this." He added, remembering how disgusted the white-haired male was with lots of people that seem to be crowding around him. Angel complained that they were too noisy and they reeked of sweat.

"Oh," Angel flipped his hair seductively. "It's Arcadios' fault. He wanted to watch." The white-haired male motioned to the black-haired guy beside him. "Gray, Natsu, meet Arcadios. Dear, Gray Fullbuster and his lover Natsu."

Pleasantries were exchanged between the two parties. Then Angel and Arcadios decided to sit with Gray and Natsu. Gray didn't object to it though he got a bit frustrated when Natsu didn't react to it even just a bit. The pinkette was, instead, busy watching the race which already started. The raven scowled when his lover cheered for Hibiki. He admit, he's starting to get jealous.

But unbeknownst to Gray, Natsu was just stopping himself from making snide remarks. The pinkette already noticed Angel inching closer to his lover for Arcadios had become too involved in the game. Gray also seemed to haven't noticed it. _I'll deal with it later. I have to cheer for Hibiki. _"Go, Laytis!" He shouted amidst the noise of the crowd as he stood on his seat to get a better view just like what everyone else was doing.

"I didn't think it's this exciting." Angel said as he held onto Gray's arm and leaned his head against the latter's shoulder while smiling seductively at him.

"Yeah," Gray replied then he stood up, too, but not on his seat like what Natsu did, forcing Angel to let go of him. "He's leading." He told the pinkette as he inched closer, almost standing in front of Natsu. "He's really good."

"I'm better." Natsu said as he wrapped his left arm wrapped around Gray's neck from behind thus surprising the raven. "I was able to beat him in a drifting race once." He added cheerfully as he shifted. His left arm is now slung on the raven's shoulders while his left hand began to absently trace little circles on Gray's left side of the chest, making the raven shiver. The pinkette was also now leaning against his lover.

"Really?" Gray asked, clearly enjoying the moment of having Natsu so close to him. _Progress, _He mused. It seems like Natsu was getting used to public displays of affection every once in a while. The raven held the pinkette's left hand with his own left hand to stop him before his control snapped, before he could drag the pinkette somewhere private. He linked his fingers with Natsu's and smiled when the latter held on tight. His jealousy vanished when the pinkette went to him like that. "I think I can beat you."

Natsu raised an eyebrow as he looked at Gray. "Har. I challenge you then."

Gray smirked then he pulled Natsu to him and kissed him long and hard. "Challenge accepted." He murmured against the pinkette's mouth. "If I win, we have sex in a place of my choice." He added, his cobalt blue orbs twinkling naughtily. "I want costumes."

Natsu raised an eyebrow again. "Pervert. If I win, one month worth of Chocolate. Belgian."

"Deal," The raven-haired male said. His smile widened when the pinkette rested his chin on his right shoulder while mumbling 'idiot'. He leaned back against Natsu and they both watched the race entwined like that.

Meanwhile, Angel didn't miss the whole exchange. _Bastard,_ He silently cursed in his mind.

* * *

True to his word, Hibiki treated Gray and Natsu to lunch when he won the race. The blonde took them to his favourite Italian restaurant. "The food here is great." He said as he sampled his wine. Nodding in satisfaction, he and Gray watched as Natsu scan the menu.

"Mmm…" Natsu mumbled as he tapped his cheek thoughtfully. He liked the restaurant's ambience and its respect for its customers' privacy. Plus, said restaurant was overlooking the town piazza. "Spaghetti and meatballs." He said, finally making a decision. He wanted to try the other dishes on the menu that he couldn't pronounce but the aroma of the spaghetti and meatballs being served was making his mouth water. He'll try the other dishes next time.

"Excellent choice," Hibiki said with a grin. He and Gray then ordered. "How are Lucy, Lisanna and Jellal?" He asked after their orders were taken.

"They're good." Natsu replied. He grinned at Gray when the latter handed him a breadstick. "Lucy and Loke are together again."

Hibiki's eyes widened. "No deal? How? Why?"

Natsu got another breadstick and nibbled on it before answering. "Hn, Loke was invited to Lisanna's birthday last year. They saw each other again and…" The pinkette shrugged as he looked away while nibbling on the breadstick, stopping himself from reliving the images that he thought were long forgotten by his mind. "I don't want to talk about it."

Gray patted Natsu's head affectionately as Hibiki chuckled. "You're still testy about love life huh." The blonde commented. He then motioned to Natsu and Gray. "But look at you. You're the one who's married now."

"Well," Natsu shrugged. "Can't do anything about it. He got in my way. Can't get around him or push him away so I decided to keep him instead."

"Thanks, Pinky." Gray said dryly which made Hibiki laugh once more.

"If you're tired with him, Natsu, you know I'm just here."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu mumbled then he turned serious. He looked straight at Hibiki. "Two of our professors back at medical school were murdered a few weeks ago. Dr. Riley and Dr. Moss." He said and watched shock cross Hibiki's handsome face again.

"How? The murdered got caught already?" Was all Hibiki could say as he tried to picture out the doctors that became his teachers in medical school before he decided he's not cut out for it and left.

"The authorities are still investigating the case and searching for the murderer. They were mutilated, Hibiki."

"Shit," Hibiki cursed. They fell silent when their orders arrived. "I like Dr. Moss."

"Yeah, sure you do. You like her tits." Natsu muttered which made Hibiki laugh weakly. "Just be careful, Hibiki. We don't who the murderer will strike next. You have a connection to them so… just be careful."

* * *

After lunch, the couple parted with Hibiki. The blonde will be staying in Italy for a couple of days because of his scheduled promotions, TV guestings and etc. while Gray and Natsu will head to Edolas. However, Hibiki promised to visit them in Magnolia.

Gray didn't speak until they were inside the raven's private shuttle. "You're worried about him." He said as the shuttle took off. Albeit Natsu wouldn't say it, he could see it in the pinkette's onyx eyes easily.

"Yeah. I'm worried that the killer might go after him. Or I'm just too paranoid." Natsu said with a weak smile. He pressed his fingers to his temple and closed his eyes.

A stewardess appeared bringing in a trolley with champagne and a plate of fruits and cheese. Gray waited for her to leave before he spoke again. "You're worried something might happen to him." He said as he got two glasses and poured them the sparkling drink then he handed one to Natsu.

"I'm worried about those close to me. Those who have a connection to the victims, to the case." The pinkette said as he stared at his glass. "I don't want to think that the next time Aquarius brings a picture to me, I would see any of them." He drained his glass to immediately push the idea away.

"But Hibiki isn't a surgeon. He's not even a doctor in the first place." Gray said. He hated seeing Natsu worried like this. He got a grape and raised it to the pinkette's lips. He got satisfied when the latter accepted it.

"He'd been a medical student, and he was a student of those two victims. Hibiki wanted to be a heart surgeon, too. That's still a hell of a connection." Natsu said as he chewed the fruit. "Why do I have to see him again?" He grumbled as an afterthought.

Gray chose another dark-coloured grape and ate it. "Is he just a friend?" He asked as he stared at his pink-haired lover.

Natsu stared back at him. He opened his mouth to retort but stopped when he saw something in Gray's expression that had him shaking his head. "No, he's more than that." He answered. "But not at the present." He hastily added when Gray's cobalt blue orbs narrowed. The pinkette looked down at his hands. "I don't know how they determine it but Lucy and Lisanna said that Hibiki's my first love."

Because he wasn't looking at Gray, Natsu didn't see how the raven's eyes darkened. Gray could've found Natsu's innocence on certain areas amusing if it was on another time. Not now. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this but he's jealous. _Goddamn it. Get a grip on yourself, Gray. _He then gave a start when Natsu held his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The pinkette smiled when Gray looked at him. The latter got surprised when the smaller male pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around his neck. "And albeit you're not a doctor, you take care, too." He murmured.

"Hey, nothing will –" Gray's words were cut off when Natsu looked up and sealed his mouth with his own. The raven's arms went around the pinkette as he began to kiss him back.

"Idiot," Natsu murmured when they parted. "Don't tell me nothing will happen to you. You're my main concern so shut up and just be careful."

Gray stared at the pinkette for a moment and Natsu thought that this was one of the few times that he was able to surprise the raven for real. "What? Cat got your tongue, Gray?" He teasingly asked.

Gray smiled at that then he planted a kiss on Natsu's forehead, cheeks then lips. "Pinky, they won't be able to get to me and you. That I can promise." He said as he began unbuttoning the smaller male's shirt.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow. He slapped Gray's hand away which was able to open three buttons. "Hey!" He exclaimed in surprise when the raven suddenly pulled him on his lap. "What the fuck, Gray. We're on a plane." He snapped as he struggled to get loose from the raven.

"The more it's exciting, right?" The raven asked with a predatory grin on his face. He locked Natsu's wrist using his one hand while his other hand supported the pinkette as he laid both of them down on the plane's carpeted floor. "Stop struggling, Pinky." He murmured as he raised the younger one's wrists above his head. He then dipped his own head and crashed his mouth to Natsu's.

The utter contentment and happiness whenever they're together warmed Natsu. He's completely and ridiculously in love with Gray. The thought made him relax beneath the raven as he began to kiss the other back.

Gray felt Natsu relaxing so he loosened his hold on the pinkette. A mistake he made for a few seconds after, he found himself on his back and the younger male atop him, smirking like a seductive feline. "Bloody hell," He cursed when Natsu's knee went up in between his legs, barely brushing against his crotch. "Mind the merchandise, will you?"

"Of course," Natsu said then he dipped his head and nibbled on Gray's lower lip. "I will, baby." With that, he began his descent to the raven's crotch.

Gray's breath hitched when Natsu unbuttoned his pants and released him. He was already as hard as steel. "Natsu…" He panted when the pinkette took him in his mouth.

Natsu smiled to himself when he heard Gray's moans. He used his tongue as he continue to torture and please the raven at the same time. He never stopped until his lover came in his mouth, swallowing it as a few trickled down his chin. Trying to lick it, he went back up and fused his mouth with the raven. "I love you, Gray."

Still high from his orgasm, Gray smiled weakly. That was one heck of a blowjob. And that was the very first time that Natsu did it to him. He hugged the pinkette tight as he kissed his temple then laughed when the younger male shrieked after he rolled them over so he was now back on top. "I love you more, Natsu."

* * *

Zeref met them at the airport. With him is his and Natsu's older cousin, Laxus, and two bodyguards. The pinkette's visit to Edolas, as what he and Gray wanted, was kept private.

"I miss you, Natsu." Zeref said as he held his younger brother in his arms for a hug. "Good thing you decided to visit."

Natsu grinned then he gave a peck on Zeref's cheek. "I miss you, too, Zeref-nii. That's why I'm here." He then turned to Laxus who was just silently watching them with a fond smile. "Laxus! I miss you, too!" He exclaimed as he hugged the brawny blonde.

Laxus hugged the pinkette back. "I'm glad you're safe, kid." A deep chuckle resounded in his chest when the younger pouted at him.

"Stop calling me kid." Natsu snapped as he let go of the blonde. He then held latched onto Gray. "By the way, this is my lover, husband, hubby, or whatever you wanted to call him, Gray Fullbuster. Gray, Laxus Dreyar. He's been around, annoying me ever since I can remember." He introduced the two.

Laxus laughed at the way Natsu introduced him to Gray then he offered his hand to the raven with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Gray. Thanks for taking care of Natsu."

Gray smiled back as he shook Laxus' hand. "Likewise, Laxus. You don't need to thank me for taking care of Natsu. I love doing it." As he said that, his cobalt blue orbs trailed back to Natsu. The pinkette stared back at him then they grinned at each other.

Zeref smiled as he watched the two. They sure are madly in love with each other. "Let's go? I assume you had lunch already." Italy's time zone is three hours advanced than Edolas.

Natsu nodded as the four of them settled at the back of a sleek, black limousine. The two bodyguards sat at the front where the other was the driver. "It feels kinda weird. We left after lunch there but it's still lunch time when we arrived here." He shook his head as he yawned. "I feel sleepy." He mumbled as his pink head rested on Gray's shoulder.

But the raven pulled him to sit up straight. "Don't sleep, Pinky. You'll never get over your jet lag if you do."

Natsu pouted at his lover then he turned back to Zeref. "You got coffee?"

The older raven nodded as he programmed the Autochef for four cups of coffee. "What are your plans?" He asked as he handed them each a steaming cup.

Natsu took a sip of the coffee before answering. "I want to go there." He said, referring to the place where he'd been experimented. "Then I'll go visit Gramps' grave."

"You sure you want to go there?" Laxus asked. When the pinkette nodded, he and Zeref sighed. Then the older raven glanced at Gray, as if asking him for assurance that he would be there for Natsu. Gray nodded subtly as if telling Zeref and Laxus that they shouldn't worry. The two older males nodded in relief.

* * *

A/N: Chapter six! Sorry for the very late update! T.T

Next chapter will be sort of angsty. Please read and review!

~koichii


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: To my awesome reviewers –**CsillaDream, darkhuntressxir, WhatifStoryTeller, bluecrushsurfergirl, Ninaloveanime, YaoixJoe 3, TheBlackSwallow, theabridgedkuriboh, Crystalangel554, Guest, Yaoi-fangirl, ****JuleMaker** and **Dattebayo Luna and Ginny**… THANK YOU! :D

* Turns out I can't write an angsty scene. T.T So if it doesn't come out angsty, please disregard my previous claim that this will be an angsty chapter. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Transformers and Gundam, especially ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice. ;A;

**Sorry if I updated just now! =.=**

* * *

**JAR OF HEARTS**

As what Natsu wanted, his old room was made available for him and Gray.

"It's still the same as I remember it." The pinkette said as he let his gaze roam around the room. The king-size bed with the red and black dragon sheets was still there along with the room motif that was also red and black. He dropped himself on the soft bed and sighed in content as he closed his eyes. Seems like Zeref and Laxus took the time to restore his room. _I'll have to thank them later._

Gray went to the bulletproof glass shelf that was located the corner of the huge room and examined the robot collection that was displayed there. The collection ranged from Transformers to Gundams. "I didn't think you like robots." He commented as he continue to scan the toys. One perfect eyebrow then rose when his cobalt blue orbs zeroed in on one particular Gundam that was at the middle. It was all red and was holding an equally red shield on one hand and a beam javellin on the other. Then suddenly, something flashed in his mind -a memory long forgotten.

_Seven-year-old Gray was frantic. He'd looked around the whole first floor of the mall but couldn't find his friend. "Natsu, where are you?" He murmured as he ran to the escalator and went to the second floor, hoping to find the pinkette there._

_He's at the largest mall of Edolas as of now along with the three Edolas princes, Laxus, Zeref and Natsu. The four of them were given permission by Makarov and Ur to go out until the two adults' meeting ended, but not without bodyguards discreetly following them, of course. Zeref and Laxus were playing on the arcade and the two older kids let him and Natsu wander around with the promise that he would look after the pinkette. Gray, after agreeing to Zeref, was then promptly dragged away by an enthusiastic Natsu._

_They were just looking around the mall, hoping to find something interesting when Natsu suddenly disappeared to heaven knows where. "Zeref and Laxus are so going to kill me." He muttered again as he ran from store to store hoping to find the youngest prince._

_He was already losing hope and was ready to entertain negative thoughts about Natsu being kidnapped for ransom when he arrived at a particular toy store. Cobalt blue orbs widened when he finally saw the one he was looking for. Natsu was standing in front of a particular glass shelf and staring at something inside, his onyx eyes twinkling in admiration._

_Letting out the breath that he didn't know he was holding, Gray sauntered towards the young pinkette, planning to give him a piece of his mind. "Oi, Pinky -"_

_"Gray!" Natsu instantly spun and clutched the raven's shirt, surprising him and making him forget what he was about to say. "It's so cool, right? Look! The new Gundam model is out!"_

_From the pinkette's happy face, Gray turned to look at the one the younger was pointing. There, he saw an all-red Gundam. "So?" He asked nonchalantly as he looked back at Natsu who was now pouting at him._

_"That's the new version of Athrun Zala's Justice! It's ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice!" The pinkette nearly shrieked as he spoke. "That's a new model! I must have it. Gray, lend me money, please?"_

_"No," Gray said as he looked away from Natsu who was now showing him puppy dog eyes. He was still irked about the pinkette suddenly disappearing without any word and he thought of getting back at him this way. It was petty but he doesn't care. "Let's go. Zeref and Laxus might be looking for us now." He added then he headed to the door._

_He just took exactly five steps when he heard quiet sniffles behind him. Looking back, he saw Natsu rubbing his eyes furiously with his tiny fist as fat tears continuously fell down his cheeks._

_And Gray Fullbuster, even at a young age, was already a softie when it came to one pinkette._

_"I-I'm sorry... Gray." Natsu hiccuped as he went on rubbing his eyes. He knew he made Gray angry when he suddenly went missing and he was regretting it. "S-Sorry..."_

_Gray sighed as his heart melted at the sight. Walking back to the pinkette, he pulled the younger one into his arms and hugged him while rubbing his back comfortably. "Sshh... Don't cry, Natsu. I'm not mad at you." He murmured as he wiped Natsu's tears away. "Come on, I'll buy that Gundam for you. You like it, right?" When the pinkette nodded, he smiled. "So stop crying now, okay?"_

"Gray?" The raven-haired male blinked when he heard his name being called. He blinked once more as he focused at the hand waving in front of his face then to the owner of said hands who was looking at him curiously. "You alright? You've been staring at that Gundam for a long time." The pinkette motioned to the Infinite Justice.

Gray stared at Natsu's face intently. How could he ever forget it? About him? "I bought this for you." He murmured, his eyes not leaving the pinkette's face.

"Huh?" Natsu got confused. What the hell was Gray talking about? He looked at the Gundam that was on the middle of the shelf then back at Gray who was still staring at him, looking expectant. They stared at each other for a few seconds before realization dawned on Natsu's face. "You're Gray-chan!" He exclaimed which made the raven frown.

"Oh, please. Stop calling me that awful pet name." Gray muttered. Gray-chan was what a girl who came from a noble family in Edolas used to call him when they were just kids. That girl had a huge crush on him and would always follow him around like a stalker whenever he visits Natsu.

Natsu laughed then he looked back at the Gundam with soft eyes that only Gray was allowed to see. "I remember this is my most favourite of all." He murmured as he looked back at his husband. "I wonder why we didn't recognize each other the first time we met."

"You were drunk." Gray pointed out. He then chuckled when Natsu just sent him a stony stare. "Anyways," He reached out to the pinkette and flicked open the button of the dress shirt the younger one was wearing as he began backing him to the bed. "Do you know that I've been trying to remember that young boy whom I used to play with and that I was also trying to find him, too?" He asked as he pushed the pinkette down the bed as the last button of his shirt was unhooked.

Natsu landed on his back and grinned at Gray who was hovering at him. "You just wanted to fuck him."

Gray laughed which made the pinkette smile. "To crudely put it, well, yes." He said as he let Natsu pull him down, their mouths fusing hungrily.

Quick bites, moans and giggles filled the room. Natsu swallowed a laugh as he and Gray wrestled. "Oopps!" He exclaimed when he tore the raven's shirt apart.

Gray playfully growled. "You're going to pay dearly for it, Pinky. I like that shirt." He threatened then with that, he tackled the younger male down. Natsu giggled again which amused the raven. He never knew the aloof, pink-haired doctor could giggle like a school girl. He smiled as he stared at his lover beneath him -pliant, soft, and oh so ready for him. A strong, stoic and very stubborn lad that was submissive only to him. A beautiful creature wearing nothing but his diamond. His. "I love you, Natsu." He murmured.

Natsu's arms came around him as he pulled him down for a hug. It would always touch Gray to have the pinkette moving in for contact. It was a lot more progress. Natsu trusted him with all his life and that made him happier. It seemed like the pinkette was already getting used to the fact that he wasn't alone anymore. That he can lean on Gray anytime. "I love you, Gray. So much, it's making my heart ache."

"Too bad about that." Gray said then he planted a kiss on the tip of the pinkette's nose. Then pinning the younger one's arms above his head, his mouth traveled down to his neck, chest, flat stomach and down to where he's hot and hard for him.

Natsu closed his eyes as Gray invaded him. He never felt anything as strong as what he felt for the raven-haired man before. It was only him. "G-Gray... Ngh..." Onyx eyes went blind as Gray drove him to the edge.

"Mine," The raven murmured as he went back up. Framing the pinkette's face with his hands, he kissed him again.

* * *

After several hours of much needed rest, the couple then went to the place where Natsu was kept for several months, being experimented by Purehito and his men, when he was just a kid. The place was a two-story building that was once a laboratory but was now converted into an apartment complex.

The pinkette's hand were clammy and he began sweating coldly when they got out of the car. Taking a much needed deep breath, he willed himself to move forward.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Gray's ever so vigilant cobalt blue orbs. He got Natsu's hand and held it in his, squeezing it reassuringly. He smiled when the pinkette looked up at him. "You don't have to do this, you know. You can back out. No one's going to blame you." He said albeit he knew that the younger male wouldn't do that.

As what he expected, Natsu refused. Shaking his head, the pinkette said, "No, I have to do this. I don't want but I have to."He said, the determination in his voice was an extreme contrast to the paleness of his face. "Gray, promise me that you won't let me back out. No matter what I say or do, don't let me back out. I would really hate myself if I go coward on this."

And that, Gray thought, was the least he could do for Natsu. "Count on me, darling." He promised.

"Thanks," Natsu breathed then with that, they went inside the building, holding hands.

"We want Apartment D18." Gray said, tightening his hold on Natsu's hand for the pinkette had began to go restless beside him at the mention of said particular apartment. Apartment D18, in the past, was the exact room where Natsu was constantly experimented and tortured when he was young.

"Apartment D18 isn't available, Sir. It was rented by a couple and they would be here tomorrow." The receptionist said, struggling not to gawk at the couple in front of him. He couldn't believe that The Gray Fullbuster and the youngest prince of Edolas was here, standing in front of him.

"No, we're not going to rent it. We'll just be there for thirty minutes tops. I'm sure your manager would be glad to know that you let the prince take a look around, don't you think?" He asked pleasantly. He knew how to pull strings when needed. He wasn't the richest man in the whole universe for nothing.

"Ah, yeah. I mean, yes, Sir." The receptionist said as he handed Gray the keycode. "Would you like some refreshments?"

"No, thanks." Gray said with a smile. He placed a couple of bills on the desk as he and Natsu turned to leave. "I would really appreciate it though if no one, aside from your manager, would know that my husband and I were here." When the man nodded in agreement, he led Natsu to the stairs.

"My husband my ass." The pinkette snapped as they went up. He kept his free hand in his jeans pocket to stop himself from pulling at his already tousled hair. Part of him wanted to back off and run while he still got the chance but another part of him wanted to go on and give himself closure.

"I'm just making sure he stops ogling you." Gray replied. He grinned when the pinkette rolled his eyes at him. Then he turned serious when they stopped in front of Apartment D18. "Ready?" He asked. When the younger male nodded, he opened the door and they both went in.

Natsu felt the air thicken when he stepped inside the room. He couldn't breathe but he forced himself to move forward. The room, of course, wasn't the same in his memory. It had been furnished and now resembled a house that looked comfortable to dwell on but he could still clearly see the computers, machines, the men in white coats hovering on him and that glass dome where he lay. Clutching his head as if to stop the onslaught of memories, he fell down on his knees. Hearing himself, the little boy, screaming as chemicals, electric shocks and different forms of torture broke his young body, he clawed at his hair. "N-No... S-Stop it... G-Gray, let's go..."

Gray was having a hard time watching Natsu relive his nightmare. All he wanted to do was to sweep the pinkette off his feet and take him far away from that place. Clenching his fists while mumbling a quiet apology to his lover, he replied in a cool voice that reflected none of his internal turmoil. "No, you have to face those monsters, Natsu. I know you can overcome them. I'm just here. I won't leave."

"T-They're hurting me!" Natsu screamed as tears fell down his cheek. He could see Purehito hovering over him now. He could see the old man's lips moving as if he was telling him something but he couldn't hear it. All he could focus now was the heat increasing, as if he was being roasted alive.

Then the scene changed. It was still the same place but the lab was now exploding, everything being blown up to pieces. Natsu covered his face with his arms, hoping to save himself from the explosion. "N-No..." He realized what was happening. The machines have malfunctioned because of the amount of life force that it absorbed from him resulting to the explosion and killing almost everyone in the lab. "N-No..."

Gray didn't realize that he was clenching his fists so tight until he felt the pain. He was too absorbed in stopping himself from touching Natsu as the pinkette was reliving his nightmare. Much as he wanted to, he couldn't do anything as of the moment. Natsu was trapped in a world where he doesn't exist for him.

"You're a failure, Natsu. You know what? You're grandfather, brother and cousin were killed because of you. And here you are again, killing another batch of innocent men." Purehito's voice drawled as he leered at the pinkette who was down on his knees, taking in the sight of the dead bodies. "You're a murderer."

"N-No..." Natsu mumbled as he closed his eyes tight. He wasn't a murderer and these men were far from being innocent. Purehito was just messing up with his mind. He knew that it was what exactly it was but he couldn't abandon the extreme guilt that was drowning his heart.

Yes, as he sobbed, realization dawned on him that the nightmares were brought about by the guilt as much as they were brought about by the tortures he endured.

For even though these men did him wrong, it didn't change the fact that he'd killed them.

"I-I'm a murderer...?" The pinkette's voice, hoarse and broken, reached Gray's ears, making him scowl. He'd talked to Jellal beforehand about Natsu's trauma and the bluenette concluded that part of Natsu was guilty about what happened, not only to his family, but to the other people that were killed because of him.

Kneeling down beside the pinkette, Gray wrapped his arms around his lover's body, pulling him against his chest. He let Natsu cry for a while as he went on rubbing his back to calm him down. He didn't want to intervene but he felt the need to. "Natsu, you're not a murderer." He whispered on the pinkette's ear. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't your intention. If there was someone at fault here, it was Purehito."

"B-But... I was the reason why... they d-died."

"No, you weren't." Gray said sternly. "It was of their own doing that they died. Those men followed Purehito though they knew that what they were doing was wrong. They've signed up for their deaths the moment they joined him." It was making him mad that Natsu was feeling like this. For the nth time since he met Purehito, he cursed the old man in his mind.

"G-Gramps..."

"You're grandfather wouldn't blame you for what happened, Natsu." Gray said, cutting the pinkette off. "I'm sure of that." Tightening his hold on the pinkette, he whispered, "Come back to me now, Natsu. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. You're safe now."

"G-Gray..." Natsu murmured as he snuggled on the raven's neck, his breath heavy against the older male's flesh. "I-I'm sorry..."

Gray placed two fingers under Natsu's chin and let the pinkette looked up at him. "Don't be, okay? Just remember I'm always here for you."

Natsu nodded, his eyes still blurry with tears but he could see the pained look on his lover's face. "G-Gray..." His arms went around the raven and he hugged him tight. "Thanks..."

Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu as he pressed his lips on the pinkette's brow. "You don't have to thank me, too. I'm just doing what needs to be done, darling." He murmured then he picked the younger one up and headed to the door. "How are you feeling?"

The pinkette gave him a weak smile as he rested his head on his shoulder. "Tired,"

"Then let's get you out of here."

* * *

The sun was already setting and the sky had turned into a deep orange when Gray and Natsu arrived at King Makarov's grave. The royal family's mausoleum was guarded by two Edolas royal soldiers. The two men left their posts for a moment when Natsu asked them to give them some privacy.

The pinkette placed te pot of sunflower he brought along in front of his grandfather's tomb. Still crouching, he reached back to Gray who was standing behind him. He held the raven's hand and their fingers linked. "Gramps, this is Gray Fullbuster. You probably know him back when he was a kid. He's my husband and the man I love the most. Gray, I'm glad to introduce to you once more, my grandfather, Makarov Dreyar."

The raven-haired male stepped forward. "I'm Gray Fullbuster, Sir. As what Natsu had said, we met in the past but I don't clearly remember it now. I love Natsu very much and I promise you that I will take care of him and make him happy." He seriously said as he squeezed the pinkette's hand.

Natsu looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back. Then their eyes both went to a blue and black butterfly that suddenly showed up and landed on Gray's shoulder. "Seems like Gramps like you." Natsu commented as the butterfly took off and disappeared into the now indigo sky.

"That's nice to hear."

"It should be." Natsu said as he stood up. Then turning back to Makarov's tomb, he and Gray bowed respectively. "Gramps, we'll be going now. Don't worry, I'll visit again. I love you." Then with fingers still linked, he and Gray left the mausoleum with soft smiles.

* * *

A/N: Ugh! Not angsty and too cheesy! What the hell?! HAHA!

And hey, D18! Who knew what I'm talking about? *wink wink*

I LOVE ATHRUN ZALA~! *hearts*

Thoughts anyone? :)

-koichii


End file.
